A lighting control system that detects the presence of a person using a pyroelectric human sensor to control lighting is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Moreover, a lighting control system including a tag that stores a lighting identifier for identifying associated lighting instrument and a tag reader that performs control related to lighting of the lighting instrument indicated by the lighting identifier upon receiving the lighting identifier from the tag via radio communication is known (for example, see Patent Document 2).